


Butterfly Patterned Silk and Plum Blossoms

by EiraofTheNorth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a fanart, Edo Period, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Warring states period, Yes that Edo Luci fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: Lucifer was a warrior, a daimyo and he loved his life.But then she came in a swirl of silk and with the smell of plum blossoms.And nothing was ever the same.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Butterfly Patterned Silk and Plum Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this really beautiful fanart of Edo Period Luci by @lekale_juice on Twitter and immediately a story was born inside my head. 
> 
> Also for better context, this one-shot is set during the last years of the Sengoku Period and leading up into the early years of the Edo Period. MC here is my OC Eira from my Daycare of Lamentation fic.

Edo Luci fanart by [Ash](https://twitter.com/lekale_juice?s=20) on Twitter. Please check out her account guys! She draws really amazing art! <3 

* * *

Lucifer was a warrior and the battlefield was his home.

Slashing and stabbing enemies was a dance honed to perfection.

The enemies falling with cries of pain and desolation was a delightful melody to his ears.

He lived and breathed war. To him, handling a sword came as naturally as holding a brush.

He was a warrior and he reveled in it.

Lucifer was a daimyo and the vast lands he owned were his domain.

He wielded power the same way he wielded the sword; fiercely, unrelentingly and with an effortless grace.

His retainers could only bow down in equal parts fear and awe at the might of their lord.

He was a daimyo and he was born for it. 

Lucifer loved his life. He took pride in the power, the carnage, the fear he instilled in his enemies.

Took pride in his victorious battles, in the lands he amassed. “Crimson-eyed Demon” they called him, and he wore that name like a badge.

Then _she_ barged into his life, in a swirl of butterfly patterned silks and the scent of plum blossoms in her dark hair. 

Her. His wife. A princess from a neighboring noble clan, with power that rivalled his own. And with her invasion, the long-lasting peace and stability followed.

And all at once, Lucifer lost his place, his sense of purpose. 

How could he not? War was the only thing he’d ever known. From the moment he was born, war surrounded him.

It became his friend, following him amidst the countless treachery. It fed his rage, which fuelled him in his battles, pushing him to achieve his victories. 

Now he was lost, like a boat in the middle of the sea with no anchor, nor direction. 

He found it infuriating, and every encounter with his wife added fuel to the fire. She was the physical manifestation of all that he had lost, all that he would never be.

So their marriage was cold, and lifeless, just like her name itself. 

Still despite his negligence, despite the cold shoulder he gave her, she remained ever elegant, calm and kind, an uncanny bravery shone in her eyes as if she could take whatever came her way.

She had a warrior’s spirit despite being a woman and that irked and bewildered him all at once. 

She was gracious to his retainers and offered them a gentle smile whenever she could. In time, she gained their respect and admiration, and they would call out “My Lady” reverently when she passed by. 

She was devoted to him. She prepared his clothes, dressed him, combed his hair and served him like any dutiful wife of her status would.

If she received nary a glance or word of thanks, she never uttered a word of complaint and would only bow to him. 

She handled the affairs of the household seamlessly. She was a noble lady and she embodied that in the way she treated the servants: Compassionate but firm, and eventually she was rewarded with their love and adoration. 

Little by Little, Lucifer’s icy gazes towards her started to melt. His tone softened. And now his actions carried a glimpse of tenderness to them. He would find himself yearning for more of her smiles that never came his way, heeding the distant little giggles spilling from her beautiful lips. 

His wife was _beautiful_. 

As the resentment that blinded him slowly faded, he began to see how dazzling she actually was. 

He hadn’t seen her. Only what she stood for. But now, as the dawning realization hit his chest with a brunt force that knocked the breath from his lungs, he came to the conclusion that he was foolish to blame her for his own fall.

Rather, she was the beacon that led to his ascendance and more. Now, retainers obeyed him out of reverence instead of fear, loyal servants brewed him soothing tea instead of poisonous knavery and the warm bed welcomed his aching body every night.

All this time, she had given him nothing but warm support. But cold as a stone and impenetrable as a wall, he’d neglected her, this magnificent, valiant warrior of a woman who fought a battle all on her own. 

The woman he had _come to love_. The woman he was _in love_ with. 

Sighing, Lucifer rose from the depths of the hot spring and carded through the long wet strands of his raven hair and bit back a chuckle.

Oh, how foolish he had been.

“My Lord.” A soft, melodic voice called out to him. 

He turned around and was immediately graced by his wife’s immaculate visage. Face calm, save for the light crimson staining her cheeks by his state of undress. 

“Wife.” He replied, his lips curling up into a smirk.

“I’ve come to bring your robes. I was worried you might catch a cold.” 

She draped his dark robes on a rock a few feet away from him and then bowed deeply. 

“I shall take my leave then.”

Lucifer melted in that one moment. Throwing all caution to the wind, he pulled his wife to his chest and pressed his lips into her silky hair, the scent of plum blossoms both calming and intoxicating.

“M-my Lord?” She stuttered.

“ _Aishiteru._ ” He whispered lovingly.

“P-pardon me?” Her voice trembled.

“ _Aishiteru._ ” He kissed her forehead.

“W-what?” His heartbeat thudded against her fingers.

“ _Aishiteru._ ” He covered her soft, supple cheeks with tender kisses, chasing the tears that were trailing down.

“ _Aishiteru. Aishiteru. Aishiteru._ ” He punctured each word with a peck: on her nose, her eyes and finally on her mouth. Starting out feather-light like a butterfly’s wings; tentative, exploring and then increasing in ferocity, like a parched desert-dweller who had just found the oasis. 

Starved for intimacy, he devoured her with greed, losing air. Reluctantly, he had to let go of those plump lips and stared into the limpid pools of his wife’s eyes.

They were blown wide with shock, her cheeks a deep shade of scarlet that mirrored his gaze. 

“Do you know how long I’ve waited to hear those words from you?” She sobbed pitifully, her calm mask finally breaking down.

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long, my love.” He enveloped her in his warm embrace.

“ _Aishiteru_ , My Lord.” A confession.

“ _Aishiteru_ , my one and only, a delicate snowflake.” 

He kissed her once more and they sealed their love under the light of the winter moon.

Yes. Lucifer was a warrior and a daimyo. He was proud of what he was.

But being in his precious wife’s embrace, being a loving and devoted husband to her filled him with pride the most.

He’d give whatever it took in a heartbeat just to freeze this moment in time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell this was very self-indulgent? Lol. I am such a big nerd for the Sengoku and Edo periods and I thought Luci as a daimyo was just absolutely perfect!! <3
> 
> But that's the end of this one-shot now. The end. Bye-bye. What's that? You want more? I gotchu!! xD 
> 
> I am expanding this into a fully-fleshed multichapter fic! I had the go-signal from the artist and she's absolutely excited for it. I'm hoping to have the fic up soon after much planning and plotting! :D


End file.
